Flowers of the night
by yourkingdomsavior
Summary: Meet Raven Night, the daughter of Mother Nature, a girl who no one knows about and likes it that way. Meet Jack Frost a rambuncious guardian who EVERYONE knows about, and he likes it that way. When the two worlds collide and a new darkness arises, Jack must help Raven step out of the shadows to discover who she really is. Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

Raven POV

Hi. I'm Raven. I am a spirit. This is my story. My mother is Mother Nature and my father is... well it's better if I not tell you. **(A/N not pitch)** I was found by MN (its what she insists we call her.) on a dark night in the middle of the forest with bite marks on me. That was about 220 years ago. The guardians don't know I exist. I have a feeling they will soon. I wish I knew how I died and how I came to be a spirit. Well I can see it, a guardian will help me realize who I truly am.

Jack POV

I fly happily over Burgess with the wind in my hair, I love doing this. All of the guardians are going to see mother nature in her home. She said she had something to show us. We arrive in a cottage in the country, it's not what I expected from a spirit but this is Mother Nature, she is THE most important spirit ever. She looks up at us warmly

"Come in, come in! We have much to discuss!" pretty soon we are settled at chairs in the dining room when she opens her mouth but a flash of black appears at the edge of my vision

"Sorry mom gotta go do my job see ya later luv ya bye!" she closes her mouth

"Mother Nature-" North begins

"M-N" she corrects

"Alright MN, who was that?"

"That, North was my daughter Raven, Raven Night."

"Who?"

"Oh my this will take awhile to explain, you see-" **(Haha like you think i would tell you her story so quickly!)**

Raven POV

I fly across the sky with my messenger bag slung across my shoulder. I start doing my job, gently placing each star in the sky and making sure they are positioned correctly. I finish Ursa Major and fly south a little for Ursa Minor. I am starting a little early so I can take my time. I rushed out of the house as soon as I heard the guardians were there. Hopefully they didn't see me properly. I fly back to my house with the uneasy feeling someone is watching me. When I arrive home MN is waiting for me a look of dissaproval on her face

"Now really you didn't have to leave that early, you just wanted to avoid being seen."

"Yea so?"

"So I really wanted you to meet them, now I'll have to-"

"Mom can we finish this in the morning, I really am tired."

"Oh yes dear!" I walk to my room in the house which is bigger than it looks on the outside. I pass my painting room but stop at my bedroom door. It is black with stars scattered across it, and when I enter my room at first you might think it's goth but when you take a closer look you realize that it is all black with stars on the ceiling that show the constellations above with many star charts on the walls and a crystal ball or two in the corner. Even a few vials of blackish- gray liquid. If you open my closet instead of clothes which you'll find in the dresser you will see a bunch of carving tools and a few extra stars. I make them myself. The stars do go out so I have to make more. Most people don't realize it but stars are like snowflakes, each one is different. I must have been laying on my bead thinking longer than I thought because Mother Nature whistles to me to hurry up. Time to take the stars down and prepare for the new day.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack POV (one day after previous chapter)

I am flying home to my lake at sunset when I see a spirit floating in the sky. I jet for a closer look and hover nearby behind a tree watching. The girl has a tall, willowy build with a black cloak on and a midnight blue messenger bag slung across her shoulder. She pulls down her hood and I finally see silver, grayish hair covering one onyx eye. She pulls something out of her pouch and places it in the sky. It is a star. A star?! She pulls more out and carefully arranges them in the pitch black night. **(anyone catch the joke?)** She suddenly looks at me and is startled for a moment before hurrying off through the night cloak trailing behind her

"Wait!" I call out but she is already gone.

Raven POV

I walk into my room. He saw me! My cover is blown! I look on my different star charts and one silver teacup in the corner. I sit at my desk and pull out a piece of parchment with so many words on it. I feel a new one coming on when

"So I hear someone saw you today!"

"Mom I was just to get a very important one! You interrupted my thoughts!"

"Oh sorry dear I'll leave you to your mystical nonsense." she leaves and I look down on to my palm tracing the faint lines on it

"Heart... Head... Life..." Then I shake my head to clear it remembering why I came in here in the first place I walk to my closet and pull out some materials and my microscope. Time to shape some new stars!

Line break.

I've been making stars for who knows how long when I hear a knock at my door

"Coming" I call I open it and MN in standing outside

"Yes MN"

"Raven dearest, come out to the living room there is someone I want you to meet." I follow her down the hall into the living room where I see Jack Frost, the one who saw me, sitting stiffly on the couch.

"Jack, this is my daughter, Raven, Raven Night."

Oh Crap.

**Ok sorry it was short. Can any of you guess what her other power is? Refer back to the first chapter and this one for hints. If you guess right I will PM you a bonus chapter.**


End file.
